And the truth shall set you free
by obsessed1
Summary: Or get a certain Lt. Colonel whumped.............................


**Title:** And the truth shall set you free………..

**Author:** Obsessed1  
**Character(s):** John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay.  
**Genre(s):** Stargate Atlantis: H/C –Angst with, hopefully, a bit of humour thrown in.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Nothing too explicit.  
**Summary:** And the truth shall set you free….._or_ get a certain Lt. Colonel whumped…..something along those lines anyway.

_A/N – This isn't a new idea__, I'm sure it's been done a hundred times over, but I just couldn't shake it, so rather than fight I decided to go with the flow and write it. _

**Teaser;**

_Before McKay could react, Ronon had punched Sheppard in the face. Sheppard's head snapped back and he collapsed in one ungainly motion, arms and legs spread awkwardly across the hard floor._

_McKay was lost for words, "Wh-"_

_Ron__on shook his hand out a little._

"_He'll be fine."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McKay took a few long strides to catch up with Sheppard and found himself being hauled back by Ronon. It was the third time in so many minutes and it was beginning to get irritating.

"Would you stop that!"

Ronon gave him a pointed glare and didn't release his arm; if anything his grip tightened.

"He _doesn't_ want to talk."

"Yes well…..he's going to have to. It's his fault we're walking back to the gate. Did you see the feast they had laid out for us? Real food……._real_ food," he enunciated slowly.

Ronon quirked an eyebrow, "I know." And he sounded just as disappointed.

"So I can talk to him…right?"

Ronon looked like he might relent, but he then he held on tighter and shook his head.

"I just want to find out what happened in that hut."

"You _know_ what happened."

"I want to hear it from him."

"McKay." 

The tone was low and warning and McKay didn't care. He'd known Ronon for a long time now and his threats had become increasingly hollow. He'd never really act. He'd never stun him.

"Yes I would."

"She-"

Ronon elbowed him in the side, "McKay……_don't_ think I wouldn't do it."

"Fine. I'll leave him alone. Can I have my arm back now or are we going to walk hand in hand the rest of the way."

Ronon let go and McKay rubbed at his aching wrist. 

All Sheppard had to do was tell the truth. _Simple_. Only, Team Sheppard never did simple.

Teyla, who was back with the villagers trying to salvage a relationship, had informed them that the people of MX576 were pacifists and they abhorred violence. They'd even had to leave their weapons on the outskirts of the village so as not to offend them. Sheppard had griped a little, but he'd agreed all the same. He'd _agreed_ because he'd smuggled his Beretta in a hidden holster, they later found out.

When they arrived in the village to trade for a leaf that was useful as an anaesthetic and much needed by the infirmary, they had told them that the their leader would need to undergo a truth test to determine their good character.

The leader in question was Sheppard. Teyla had successfully completed the task many years ago and after assuring Sheppard that they would not ask anything that could be used against Atlantis he again consented.

He was given a special tea to drink and led of to a hut for the questioning. He was in there for all of ten minutes before the villagers _politely_ asked them, minus Teyla, to leave.

Apparently they weren't impressed by Sheppard's character and they disliked it even more after Sheppard admitted, against his will, to smuggling in a lethal weapon.

So here they were, stalking through the dead of night, back to the gate in the freezing cold, hungry, tired and more than a little confused.

McKay wanted answers.

"Aren't you curious?"

"No."

Sheppard threw a dangerous look over his shoulder and then quickened his pace.

"Come on…." Mckay pushed, too far in to pull back now, "You have to wonder what he said to offend them."

Ronon slowed his pace and allowed Sheppard to gain a little ground. 

"I'm just glad they didn't want to talk to me," Ronon informed him, "I'd have probably failed too."

"So, he must have said something bad huh?"

"Give it up McKay."

He'd had enough. He tossed Sheppard's explicit instructions not to ask him anything out of the proverbial window and finally shouted, "What did you say?"

Sheppard stopped abruptly but didn't turn. His stance had changed, his back was tensed and he was shaking a little, obviously trying to stop himself from answering. It didn't work.

"I…….they………." and then he gave up trying and turned to face him, "I told them what I did…..who I'd killed…..that I'd kill them if they crossed us………the _truth_," he finished and looked exhausted.

McKay instantly felt guilty and clamped his mouth shut. Sheppard wasn't a bad person. Not really. But even he frightened him sometimes. It wasn't what he had done already that scared him; it was what he might do.

"You told them you'd kill them?"

Sheppard looked to Ronon and then back at him, "Yes I would. If they……" he couldn't stop the truth from spilling out, "……..if they endangered Atlantis or any of you I'd…….I'd kill them."

"But………… they're pacifists."

"I _know _that!" Sheppard looked guilt stricken, "But you can't always trust people. Can you not talk to me now?"

"Look I'm sorry okay…I just-" and he didn't know what he was going to say. He'd clearly made an error of judgement.

Sheppard turned and started off again, defeated. 

"You're an idiot," Ronon said jabbing him with his elbow.

"I didn't mean to-"

He didn't have time to apologise. His words were cut off because suddenly they were being fired on and with little cover; Ronon was again hauling him away, this time to safety.

"What the hell?" he shouted as Ronon dashed into the tree-line, making him clip his shoulder on a protruding branch.

"Ow!"

"Keep moving McKay!" Ronon called out, firing behind them.

Sheppard was moving parallel to them, firing backwards, inching closer to them with every footfall.

"Where did they come from?" McKay shouted, fumbling to withdraw his handgun, "I thought they were pacifists."

"They're not the pacifists!" Sheppard shouted, ducking down as tree bark exploded by his head.

They jumped a large tree stump and all stowed behind it.

"Head back to the gate….I'll cover you!" Sheppard ordered, reloading his weapon in quick practised moves.

Ronon nodded. McKay didn't believe him.

"And you'll be right behind us?"

Sheppard grimaced, cocked his gun and sighed, "No."

Ronon slapped Sheppard on the shoulder and McKay said, "No?"

"I won't follow you. I was going to cut through those trees over there and draw them away, but I don't know the terrain or the layout of this planet so I'd probably just end up lost and dead." 

"You really are an idiot."

"You're taking McKay back to the gate….. I'll cover you," Ronon said.

Sheppard pulled a face, "How long till this drug wears off?"

Their pursuers were getting closer; it was time to go. McKay watched as Ronon had to practically shove Sheppard to get him moving. He wanted to stay and fight but there was no sense in them all getting killed. Or more accurately, there was no sense in Rodney getting killed.

Sheppard straggled behind him.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm slowing down so Ronon can keep up……" Sheppard looked angry, but Mckay figured it was more out of not being able to bend the truth.

"Ronon _was_ a runner. He's fast. Now _hurry_ up…."

"…or so you get so far ahead of me I can just turn around and go back……._Dammit_!"

"You were going to leave me?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Not you………." Sheppard conceded and quickened his pace. 

They moved in silence for a while, both breathing heavily, their tac vests jostling as they ran.

"While we're in a truth-telling mood-"

"Stop right there Rodney!" Sheppard warned breathily, "Don't-"

"Who rigged my stool last week?"

Sheppard bit his lip and looked about ready to spontaneously combust.

"Sheppard!"

"Me! It was _me_…now just keep moving."

"I knew it!" McKay shouted and then realised that Sheppard wasn't beside him anymore.

He skidded to a stop, expecting to see Sheppard racing back to where they'd last left Ronon but instead he saw Sheppard on his knees.

"What's wrong?"

"Something shot me in………" Sheppard paused and licked his lips, "…my neck."

McKay crouched beside him and inspected the area in question. There was a tiny little dart embedded in the skin.

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" Sheppard asked, eyes looking a little wild and unfocused.

"It's a…………ow!" 

Something struck him and he instinctively pressed a hand to his neck and pulled something out. The same little dart. His vision started to blur and he planted his hands down to steady himself.

"We need to…" he couldn't seem to form the words in his mouth.

Sheppard was facedown on the ground and un-moving and McKay uttered an "Oh no," before he too, joined him in the dirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McKay woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He wanted to pretend for a few more minutes that he was back on Atlantis and safe and not what he suspected, a prisoner. Whatever they'd shot them with had left him feeling a little groggy and it took a second or two for the voices over his head to become clear.

"You need to hit me! Hard enough to knock me out."

"Okay."

_What?_

McKay sat bolt upright and found Ronon with his hand pulled back and Sheppard standing in front of him with his eyes closed. 

"_What_ are you doing?"

Sheppard cracked one eye open and Ronon dropped his hand guiltily.

"We've been captured," Sheppard provided, "And Ronon heard them say something about them extracting information from us. I can't lie……I don't want to give them a chance to talk to me….so Ronon's going to knock me out."

McKay eased himself up and as he did took in their surroundings. They were in a small, dank cell, with bars on the windows and one dirty cot. He sat down and rubbed at his head, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm a security threat right now!"

"They might not ask us about Atlantis….this might be a… a misunderstanding."

"They were _firing_ at us! I don't think they wanted to have a friendly chat."

"I tried to escape earlier….when they opened the door. Got a kick in the stomach for my efforts." Ronon said.

"When was this? How long have I been out?"

"Hours," Sheppard said, "Now……..Ronon?"

"No. no no," and McKay put himself between the two men, "You're not going to hit him."

Sheppard stepped around him, "Yes he is."

McKay blocked him again, "No you're not. Ronon…you're _not_ going to hit him."

"Seems like a plan to me……"

"Hey buddy, no need to sound so enthusiastic…"

Ronon shrugged.

"You'll give him brain damage or something………"

There was noise at the door, footfalls, the jangling of keys and voices.

"We're out of time…..Ronon?"

McKay felt panicked; people were coming and Sheppard really couldn't lie.

"Look I'm trying to buy time," Sheppard hissed, "I just need to be out long enough for this….._crap_ to get out of my system."

"But….."

"_McKay_…."

Resigned to the fact that he was right, McKay took a step to the side. 

"Look just-"

"_Rodney_…..it's fine. _Ronon_…take your best shot."

Before McKay could react, Ronon punched Sheppard in the face. Sheppard's head snapped back and he collapsed in one ungainly motion, arms and legs spread awkwardly across the hard floor.

McKay was lost for words, "Wh-"

Ronon shook his hand out a little.

"He'll be fine."

"He's bleeding……"

The door opened and there were two men stood there, both armed with their weapons and not looking at all friendly.

One of the men entered the room and regarded Sheppard's unconscious form with confusion. He nudged Sheppard's leg with his boot.

"Guess he hasn't woken up yet…." 

"We'll get to him later. Take that one," Grunt one said, pointing at Ronon.

Ronon deliberately got up slowly and as he passed McKay he patted him on the shoulder, "Piece of pie."

The door closed and Mckay resumed his vigil by Sheppard, "Cake. It's _cake_ Ronon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon had been gone for a long time and McKay was beginning to worry. It wasn't as if there was anything to do to occupy his time either. There were no escape plans to formulate, pacing was difficult as Sheppard was sprawled across the floor and speaking of the devil, he was still out for the count.

Ronon had slugged him pretty hard. There was a nasty bruise forming around his eye and his nose was dripping blood.

He supposed under the circumstances it was the only thing they could have done to prevent him from talking, but if they were there any longer and Sheppard woke up, then what would they do? Repeatedly knock him out until rescue came? He'd certainly be brain damaged by then. Well, at least he'd voiced that it was a bad idea; he couldn't get blamed for taking part.

He just had to hope that a rescue would come soon. Only, he doubted anyone knew that they were here.

The door creaked open and Ronon was pushed into the room, face bruised and battered, spitting blood as he went to his knees.

Grunt one nudged Sheppard again, "He still out?"

McKay pushed himself back against the wall, gaze drifting to Ronon's face. Whatever they had done looked painful. 

"We'll be back in an hour…to talk to your friend."

The door scraped closed and Ronon let out a growl of anger.

"Are you okay?"

Ronon waved his hand away and eased himself up onto the cot, hissing as he got settled.

"Definitely not friendly," Ronon said wiping his hand across his mouth. It came away bloody.

"What did they want?" McKay looked to the door and back. 

Would they come and get him next?

"Wanted to know about Atlantis…..codes……got in some good hits."

"You didn't tell them anything?"

"No…..but they want to talk to Sheppard. They know about him." Ronon licked his lips and grimaced.

"Well they can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Talk to Sheppard. We can't let that happen."

"We won't."

"But…..what if……what if they want to talk to me? Did they torture you? I don't think I could resist torture…" he got up and paced, "I'm not good at lying." And then as an afterthought he added, "Knock me out too….."

Ronon smiled.

"Okay…right…..yes you can't and that would…yes it would hurt and…" he sat down again and tapped his fingers on his thigh, "We need to escape! We need to find a way out and……."

"We're not getting out of here. We're going to have to wait."

"What? Have you taken something? You're Ronon….you fight and shoot your way out. This should be easy for you!"

"Nnngh."

Both of them turned to look at Sheppard who was suddenly moving his legs and groaning as he bought his hand to his face. He didn't open his eyes, just probed his nose with a finger and mumbled something.

"What was that?" McKay asked.

Sheppard opened his eyes, "I said…._that_ hurt!"

Sheppard pushed himself up onto his elbows and cradled his head, before seeing Ronon and wincing, "What happened to you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you found out that our captors are serious. What did they want?"

"They want to torture us," McKay babbled.

Ronon nodded and seemed to regret it, "They want to talk to you next."

"I can't do that," Sheppard said and he leaned forwards, massaging the bridge of his nose and then staring intently at the blood dripping onto his pants.

"Are you….okay?" Mckay asked.

"No I'm not. My head hurts, I think Ronon _broke_ my nose and I don't want to be here. We're screwed."

Ronon and McKay shared a look. Sheppard telling the truth was a little creepy.

"And I still _can't_ lie," Sheppard finished miserably, "You need to knock me out again."

"Oh no," Mckay said. Hands gesturing wildly, "No, we can't keep knocking you out every other minute…"

"Well, what else do you suggest? It's not like I enjoy getting my ass kicked by my own team."

Ronon chimed in, "They wanted codes for Atlantis, locations of our allies…."

Sheppard pointed, "See….i…i can't lie."

"Well…..what about…" McKay stood up and started pacing; stepping over Sheppard's outstretched feet as he went.

In truth, he didn't know what they could do.

"I say we escape!" he tried again.

"Gotta know when you're beat Rodney. The odds are stacked against us right now."

McKay knew Sheppard was right of course. He just wasn't in the mood for hearing it at that moment. He shoved his hands into his pants and his fingers connected with something foreign. He pulled whatever it was out of his pocket and examined it before remembering that he had stolen some of the leaves from the pacifist village for analysis.

"What's that?" Ronon asked, arching his back experimentally.

"Oh, it's some of that Ga'an leaf. You know the stuff we were supposed to bring back for Keller. Not much good now after………."

They were all silent for a minute before McKay felt the light bulb ping above his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here…"

McKay had managed to make a pulp out of the leaves but they didn't have any water so Sheppard was going to have to eat it rather than drink it. Sheppard gave it a pensive look and accepted the proffered pulp/mush/snot thing.

"Are we even sure of the effects of this stuff?" he asked giving the pulp a sniff.

McKay didn't know what to tell him, "Well……we know it's a sedative."

"I mean……..what if this is too much? What if I have an allergic reaction to it?" Sheppard rolled his eyes, "I wish…….I could lie."

McKay sat beside him, "Why?"

Sheppard cringed and again appeared to be trying hard not to answer, "Because………" his mouth twisted and he balled up his fists. "It's a mask," he said in a quiet voice, "It's easy."

"Oh…so you lie to us all the time?" McKay asked, feeling a little offended.

"I'm not talking about…_lying_ lying, I'm talking about the little things….the things I have to say to keep myself going. You…wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?"

Sheppard looked over to the far wall, deliberately avoiding his eye line. "You haven't been _me_ for forty years."

Mckay smiled, "You're forty?"

Sheppard groaned and slouched down the wall, "_Yes_ Rodney."

"Ha! I knew you were younger than me! Ha……….." His smile dissolved at the realisation that that wasn't actually a good thing.

Sheppard elbowed him in the side, shoved the leaf into his mouth and started chewing.

"How long till he's out?" Ronon asked from the cot.

"I don't know…" McKay admitted, "But it's concentrated…shouldn't be long."

Sheppard pulled a face, "This tastes disgusting."

"Just hurry up and swallow it……"

Sheppard swallowed repeatedly and went a little green. McKay was certain he was going to throw it back up but somehow he managed to reign in his stomach contents.

"How do you feel?" McKay asked, hand hovering at Sheppard's shoulder.

"Sick…..if Keller wants us to take that stuff…….I'd rather be in pain. _Seriously_….."

"I don't think you're supposed to eat it like that."

"Now you tell me……"

McKay offered him a weak smile.

"Okay," Sheppard said crossing his arms, "I guess we just-"

He slumped suddenly and silently and it was the most eerie thing McKay had ever seen. Ronon had moved to the floor and was shaking Sheppard lightly, while McKay monitored his pulse.

"He's out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were sounds outside the door.

Voices. Keys in the lock.

"Oh god, they're going to take me," McKay babbled, "I can't…."

Ronon gripped him roughly by his arm, "You won't say anything. No matter what happens."

Mckay wrenched his arm free and rubbed it viciously. _That_ had hurt. How was he going to deal with torture?

"I'm not good at this…not like you."

"Nobodies good with torture," Ronon stated, "You just have to leave yourself for a while."

McKay swallowed thickly; he felt sick to his stomach, "Is that what you do?"

"No. I focus on the pain. Pain is anger. _Anger_ I can use."

"Great…use it to get us out of here."

The door opened and Grunts one and two barrelled in, again looking at Sheppard. It was just McKay's luck that they really wanted Sheppard and that he was going to be the booby prize. He could at least get tortured for his brilliant mind.

"What's wrong with him?" Grunt one asked, kicking Sheppard hard in the leg.

Ronon stiffened, but when a gun was pointed at his head he sat back, restrained his anger.

"You'll have to do," Grunt two said pulling McKay from the room.

There wasn't anything he could do. He was dragged bodily from the cell, escorted down a dark corridor and into an even darker, danker room with a chair in the centre. 

In the corner of the room was some kind of water tank, with a hook above it and to the left were chains on a wall. It also smelt horrible and it turned his stomach.

"Sit," Grunt one ordered.

McKay did as he was told. 

"You look like you'll talk."

Time to leave himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been in there for hours but he still wasn't talking. Couldn't, because he knew the stakes. Atlantis's safety was in his hands. 

He'd never been in this situation before. He was used to Sheppard or Ronon taking the brunt of any physical violence. He'd always seemed to evade it. They'd usually get rescued before he could be taken for questioning. Only this time, Ronon had already gone a round with them and Sheppard was out for the count.

Maybe this was what Sheppard lied about. Maybe his lies weren't out of maliciousness; they were to protect the people around him. Without that barricade he was as vulnerable as the rest of them.

"I'll ask again…the code for your city……what is it?"

He didn't answer. He raised his chin and held onto the chair, bracing himself for any punches to come his way.

"We can make this very difficult for you……"

The threat was real. The stains on the floor…..they were blood. Maybe some of his own by now.

"I'm not going to talk," McKay said in a voice tight with panic, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"You're scared……" and his captor laughed in his face, causing little bits of spittle to land on his cheek.

"I'm not scared," he lied.

Lying was a mask, Sheppard had said. Lying was the little things you said to keep yourself going. He had to lie to himself at that point of time. He had to convince himself and the man before him that he could not and would not be broken.

"You're just like the other one. He wouldn't talk. Stubborn. We broke his fingers…………what about you? Is that what you want?"

He clenched his hands into fists.

Grunt one was pacing somewhere behind him and it made him nervous, "There's only one way he's going to talk."

"I told you…I won't…..i won't talk."

"You won't…..you won't……." They were laughing at him again.

Grunt two nodded and then was gone.

"Tell us something of use or you'll regret it…..more importantly….he'll regret it."

McKay felt sick and after recovering from the punch to his stomach he said, "Who?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard's unconscious form was dragged into the room and McKay tried to get up. He was pushed back forcefully and he had to watch as they moved him over to the water tank.

"What are you doing?"

"You won't talk……..maybe this will help you decide." Grunt one informed him with a small smile. He was enjoying this.

"What are you……"

"You want a better view?"

They pulled him to his feet and walked him over to the tank, where Sheppard was now bent over it, face inches from the water.

"He's unconscious…you can't-"

He couldn't talk. He couldn't do it. But could he let Sheppard die? They were going to drown him.

"Now….._what_ can you tell us?"

"At least wait till he's awake……what about honour? You know….never shoot someone in the back, never kick them when they're down….he can't fight back it's-"

He'd never been so conflicted. Sheppard was about to die and he didn't even know it.

"Then talk to us."

"I…I can't."

"Are you sure about that?"

McKay swallowed thickly, tasted blood.

"If you tell us what we need to know then we'll let you go."

"Really?" Some part of him wanted to tell them everything. Codes, locations, Earth…_everything_.

Grunt one patted him on the shoulder and McKay flinched, "Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"Then he'll die."

Sheppard was dunked into the water.

"No!" McKay tried to reach for him, tried to help, but there were hands gripping him and twisting his arm until it hurt, "No…._please_." He'd never begged in his life.

They pulled Sheppard's head up; he was still out cold. 

"We found these devices on you," Grunt one said holding up one of their IDC's, "What are they?"

McKay was petrified. He had to think how Sheppard would handle this situation if he weren't blissfully unaware. He'd probably fight, go down dying. McKay was and never had been a fighter. He was a talker.

"I asked you a question."

His arm was twisted again and for a moment he waited for the inevitable snap of bone. He couldn't imagine anything more painful.

"It's a key fob," he said. Yeah, Sheppard would be a smart ass and try and bluff his way out with quips.

They didn't believe him. It was to be expected.

"I don't think so…" Grunt one gestured and Sheppard was plunged under again.

There were bubbles escaping to the surface. Time seemed to slow.

"Stop it….please," McKay pleaded, "You're killing him!"

Both men laughed.

Obviously that was the idea. 

"Please-"

It was then that Sheppard seemed to wake and he struggled against the hands holding him under the water. His timing couldn't have been better. He kicked out, struck grunt two in the shin, and managed to get his head above water to take a deep breath or air.

Sheppard fell to his knees and started coughing up water. His hacking coughs echoed around the room and McKay wanted out. He tried to step forward to help but he was pulled back. Grunt two, who was cursing and rubbing at his leg, made a grab for Sheppard and hauled him up by his hair.

"Colonel Sheppard…..you're finally awake."

Sheppard continued to cough, eyes darting up to McKay, looking panicked. Sheppard never looked panicked.

"Rodney?" He was also confused as hell by the look of it.

Grunt two wrapped his hands around Sheppard's neck.

"Get…the hell," cough "…..off me!"

McKay struggled again, unable to help the Colonel as he strained against the fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Are you going to talk?" Grunt two asked.

Sheppard shook his head but still said, "Yes."

"Codes for your city?"

Sheppard was suddenly mid cough but McKay could see the look in his eyes. He was going to answer. It might be in a minute when he could force the words through his water-logged windpipe but he was going to do it.

McKay felt useless. There was nothing he could do.

Sheppard managed to clear his throat and he started to say, "Five, three-"

The door burst open and Ronon was there. He'd somehow managed to procure his weapon, but instead of shooting at their captors his first target was Sheppard.

Stunned, Sheppard sank to the ground.

"What the-" Grunt one shouted, already reaching for his gun. _Sheppard's_ gun.

Ronon quickly set about dispatching of grunt two and then McKay was being held by Grunt one as a human shield.

"Let him go!" Ronon commanded.

"And have you shoot me? I don't think so."

Ronon was advancing, sparing a glance at Sheppard's prone body.

"How did you get free?"

"Your men are stupid……"

McKay knew that whatever 'men' he was referring to were most likely dead by now.

"Let him go."

"I think I'd like you to try and _not_ hit your friend here."

Ronon smiled, "Okay."

And Grunt one was a dead weight, falling to the ground next to Sheppard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McKay had been awake for hours in the infirmary, just staring up at the ceiling and going over everything that had happened in that day.

They'd managed to get back to the gate, pursued the whole way, with Sheppard a dead weight between them. As soon as they had stepped through the event horizon and back into the safety of the gateroom he had collapsed to the floor, dragging Sheppard and Ronon in tow. The adrenaline that had kept him moving had finally gone and he was left exhausted.

They were all checked over. Ronon had been able to return to his room; his left hand was mangled, he had a few cuts and bruises but he was otherwise okay. McKay had stayed in for overnight observation but also under the guise of secretly watching over Sheppard. Sheppard had woken a few hours later, saying his head hurt and that his knee ached, so they knew he was still under the influence of the drug. He'd been sedated, an hour ago Keller had taken more blood and McKay had lain awake ever since. Mind ticking over.

He was about to give up and attempt sleep when he turned and realised that Sheppard was also awake, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, biting down on his lips as he thought.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?"

"Can't sleep," Sheppard admitted, "Head kinda aches."

"Yeah sorry about that…." McKay turned onto his side to face him.

"Well under the circumstances…." Sheppard sighed, "You okay?"

"Yeah……I'm good." That was a lie. He was deeply disturbed.

"I…..I'm sorry I wasn't more help back there," Sheppard said into the darkness.

McKay remained silent, unsure what to say.

"To be honest…." Sheppard hesitated, "I……..I was pretty……..scared. I was going to tell them everything…….wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

McKay felt uneasy. The truth serum obviously hadn't left his system yet. Sheppard wouldn't ordinarily admit these things.

"Well……..doesn't matter now."

"I suppose." Sheppard rolled away from him, "Night Rodney."

McKay waited a few minutes, lying in the same uncomfortable position and watching as Sheppard's shoulders slowed and his breathing evened out.

The truth. It made them all vulnerable.

It was only in the morning that he discovered the drug had left Sheppard's system hours before that conversation.

The End.


End file.
